debilidad
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: En ese momento en que estaba debajo de su cuerpo totalmente desnuda, con perlas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo no era debil aunque el pensara que si.


**ESTE ES MI PRIMER NEJIHINA, ESPERO LES GUSTE, QUIZAS ESTA UN POCO RARO PERO CREO QUE PASA**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO YA HUBIERA RAPTADO AL COSILI DE NEJI Y ENCADENADO A MI CAMA**

**EN FIN, MEJOR LEAN, ANTES DE QUE SE ME PASE QUIZAS ESTA UN POCO SUBIDO DE TONO O ESO ME DIJERON, YO NO LO CREO**

* * *

Neji siempre había creído que Hinata era débil.

Era débil por no demostrar que tenía la suficiente fuerza y habilidades para ser merecedora de ser la líder del clan.

Era débil por haber sido pasada por su hermana convirtiéndose en la deshonra de su padre y aún así seguirla queriendo y protegiéndola igual que siempre.

Era débil por no atreverse a alzar la voz a pesar de ser juzgada injustamente.

Era débil porque a pesar de que él siempre le mostro rechazo ella se esmero en hacerlo sentir querido

Era débil porque no se quejaba cuando el la tomaba intempestivamente sin preocuparse si ella sentía placer o no.

Hinata no se quejaba de nada, y menos ahora que la tenía debajo de su cuerpo totalmente desnuda, con de perlas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, con las piernas enredadas en sus cintura y los ojos cerrados por el placer resistiendo cada embestida que daba diciéndole palabras de amor, era cuando mas débil le parecía.

Neji no era cuidadoso con ella, eso se podía notar en las marcas de sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de ella, en las marcas rojizas en su blanco cuello, en los moretones que tenía en la espalda, por las mordidas que presentaba en sus níveos senos o las marcas en las nalgas.

A él no le importaba lo que ella sintiera o deseara porque cuando quería la tomaba contra una pared, contra un pilar, en un campo de entrenamiento, sobre alguna mesa o simplemente durante el baño porque ella no ponía resistencia, al contrario, se mostraba participativa en cualquier momento.

*

Hinata siempre había pensado que Neji era el débil,

Era débil porque a pesar de tener la fuerza y habilidades suficientes para ser el líder no se atrevía a hablar con el consejo del clan.

Era débil porque no entendía el lazo que la unía a su hermana y que por su felicidad era capaz de todo.

Era débil por no defenderse cuando era juzgado injustamente.

Era débil por no permitir que ella lo amara en total libertad.

Era débil porque sabía que a pesar de tomar su cuerpo lo que en verdad quería era su amor y era aún mas débil por no darse cuenta de que siempre lo había tenido.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, no le importaba porque era a ella a quien deseaba, no a ninguna otra, porque era a ella a quien celaba, porque era a ella a quien visitaba por las noches, porque era a ella a quien le hablaba de lo que sentía, porque era a ella a quien amaba aunque aún no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ni siquiera le importo que no fuera cuidadoso en la noche en que ella le entrego su virginidad, al desnudarse para él y observar como veía él su blanca piel que lo invitaba a tocarla, su grandes pechos con los pezones duros por la excitación simplemente la había aventado a su cama y la había penetrado con fuerza sin importarle que fuera su primera ves y sin miramientos había entrado y salido de su cuerpo hasta que la hubo inundado por completo.

Por eso ella no era débil, no lo era porque estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera necesario para vivir su cuento de hadas, es solo que sabía que antes tenía que curar el corazón de su principe azul y eso era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer a pesar de que el llamara débil porque ella sabía que no lo era.

No lo era en ese momento en que estaba debajo de su cuerpo totalmente desnuda, con perlas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de él y los ojos cerrados por el placer resistiendo cada embestida que él daba diciéndole palabras de amor, era cuando menos débil era aunque el no lo supiera.

* * *

**LA VERDAD NO SE EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO PERO MI INSPIRACION ESTA UN POCO EXTRAÑA Y NO ME HA DADO PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO POR LO VISTO SI PARA DESVARIAR**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, BUENOS, MALOS O LO QUE SEA Y YA SABEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA O COSAS QUE NO CONCUERDEN PORFA DIGANME, **

**BYE**


End file.
